State of Grace
by lordofthelesbians
Summary: "Love is a ruthless game unless you play it good and right." With both of their parents gone on vacation, Yuzu and Mei are left at home by themselves. What could possibly go wrong? Rated M for future chapters!
1. And the First Round Goes to

Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I really hope you enjoy it! This is just something I started writing and I thought it would be cool to publish it here on . If you guys really like it, I'll continue updating it (so far I've only written two chapters!) Things do get a little intense in the second chapter and if I continue writing this (if you guys enjoy it) there will definitely be some M rated goodness later on! Anyways I'm writing too much!Please feel free to leave reviews! I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks ;) -Lisa

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me!

* * *

Yuzu was thrilled, no, _beyond _ thrilled to be out of school for the summer vacation. As she turned to give the dreadful academy a final wave goodbye, and maybe the middle finger, there was an overwhelming feeling of delight that overtook her. No school meant no homework, no teachers, and best of all, no distractions from that annoying Himeko who lived to destroy any chance of a relationship between her and Mei.

_That's right! Since we live together that means we'll get to spend even more time together than we already do! Sleeping together longer, bathing together-' _a sharp buzzing noise pulled her out of the increasingly dirty scenarios that began overtaking her thoughts. She reached into her pocket and retrieved her flip phone, already walking in the direction of her home.

"Hello?" She answered excitedly, not bothering to check who was on the other line.

At their house, Mei winced at the cheeriness of her sister's voice as she lazily twirled a pencil between her index finger and thumb. Although she was the student council president, she opted out of attending the last day of classes. There was something about the fake tears, the repeated proclamation of "I'll see you next year!" and the false promises to keep in touch that irked her.

"Yuzu. Mother left a note on the kitchen table that she will be out of town with father for the next week, as they decided to go vacation together."

Yuzu stopped walking and gulped loudly as she squeezed her eyes shut. True, she had expected there to be a great amount of alone time between them throughout the summer break, but a whole week to themselves? The possibilities were endless._ Heh, I can walk around the house in the nude "accidentally" and she won't be able to resist. I can even sleep-_

"Yuzu." A sharp voice drew the blonde girl out of her thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

"Ah, yes!" She managed to squeak out before rounding the corner to their neighborhood. _Get it together, Yuzu. _

Mei rolled her eyes, well aware of what sort of thoughts must have been distracting the older girl from their conversation. _Ever the perv. _"Yes well, they left us money for food and entertainment. Naturally, I'll be in charge of it because of your…" she paused. "...spending habits." She could have sworn she heard a frustrated foot stamp in the background on the other end, and an amused smile played on her lips.

"Those shoes were totally worth the money I spent on them and you know it!" Yuzu huffed in annoyance.

"Yes, but did you need them in all seven colors?"

_Playing dirty are we? Two can play at that game. _"If I recall ever so clearly, _sister dearest,_ you seemed to really enjoy the sight of me in high heels."

There was a long pause before she heard a very rushed "I'll see you when you get here" and then a 'click.'

_Yuzu 1, Mei 0. _


	2. Settling the Score

Author's note: If you're reading this, it means that you read the first chapter and decided to give the second chapter of my story a chance! So, yay! This chapter gets a little heated...so prepare yourselves. :)  
Thanks again for reading! Reviews are more than welcome!

-Lisa

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

* * *

Mei gazed out of their bedroom window. She couldn't believe how foolish she was behaving. Getting flustered over a little playful banter between her and _Yuzu_, of all people? It's not like she actually had _feelings _for the girl…

She rolled her eyes. _Yeah fucking right. _

As much as it pained her to admit it, Mei had been intrigued by Yuzu from the moment she had seen the aggravating blonde in the schoolyard breaking almost every god damn dress code rule in the student handbook. Sure, she would admit in the privacy of her own thoughts that reaching behind the small of Yuzu's back to confiscate her cell phone was showy and unnecessary. There was just something about making her step sister squirm that gave her the highest level of satisfaction. The rosy blush that would grace smooth porcelain skin never failed to make the raven haired girl's eyes flash with hunger. Her tongue darted out of her lips and dampened them as she felt a familiar warmth rapidly traveling southward. _Get it together, she'll be home any second now. _

And just like clockwork, she heard the heavy sound of their front door slamming shut.

_Fuck! _Mei thought to herself as she noticed a darkened spot in the center of the very cute, _very revealing,_ cotton pajama shorts she had been wearing. Normally she was good at hiding her desire, but repeated mental images of Yuzu in heels during their previous phone conversation had left her in want.

However, before she could even consider a possible means of escape, the source of her arousal burst through the door, forcing her to stay put. _Please don't let her notice, please don't let her notice, please don-_

"Yo!" Yuzu greeted as she cheerily set her book bag on the ground beside the desk she was cowering in. _Of course she has to get so damn close to me when I'm in such a state, _Mei thought to herself irritably.

Trying to be nonchalant, Mei gave her a small head nod of acknowledgment, afraid that her mouth would betray her if she spoke. Unfortunately, it seemed that the gods were against her because before she knew it, she saw the slender hands of the blonde reaching to undo the bowtie around her neck.

"Well, someone's obviously in a bad mood," Yuzu said, rather sarcastically as she slipped the offending silk from her blouse, and dropping it to the ground. Her hands reached for the top of her blouse as she began slowly undoing the buttons, revealing deliciously creamy skin, inch by inch.. "What's up with you, huh? Is it because you missed the last day of school? I tried telling you that you would regret it! I mean geez if it was that big of a de-" The last few words of that sentence suddenly died off as when she studied the raven haired girl before her.

If there was any doubt in Yuzu's mind about whether or not Mei wanted her, it immediately faded. The clenching hands, the crimson red flush across her chest, the unwavering look of sheer desire, the..._dampened spot on her pajama pants? _

Now it was Yuzu's turn to flush as raised her hand to her mouth, leaving her shirt hanging halfway off of her slender figure, exposing her lace covered breasts. Mei's eyes hungrily roamed over the newly uncovered expanse of skin, the dampness between her legs growing by the second. She knew Yuzu had seen what she had desperately been trying to hide, and the worst part was that she no longer cared.

_Take me. _

Mei's eyes flashed to Yuzu's. Dark brown eyes met with lust filled green eyes, and the earth stood still.

There was nothing stopping her from taking the girl she had lost so much sleep over. She knew that if she wanted to, _truly_ wanted to, she could have Yuzu writhing and screaming her name within moments.

So why was she so scared? What was stopping her from tasting every inch of soft, milk colored thighs that had not a single blemish or scar?

_Love._

She bolted out of the room terrified at this sudden realization, leaving Yuzu dazed and confused.

_Yuzu 1, Mei 1. _


	3. Whose Keeping Count Anyway?

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this took so long for me to update! But you know what they say...you can't rush perfection! Lol. Just kidding! But really, I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are always more than appreciated! -Lisa (Lordofthelesbians)

PS There's a little bit of steamy goodness in this chapter ;).

**Disclaimer:** I do not any of these characters!

* * *

Yuzu quietly hummed as she continued to slowly stir the content of the large pot in front of her. After the incident in their bedroom, Mei had bolted off before she could do anything. Now she was worried that she had scared the younger girl off, and so she decided to make a sort of peace offering by cooking Mei's favorite dish: _coconut chicken curry_.

The heavenly aroma of the food engulfed her senses, but her mind continued to wander. If there was one thing she did _not_ want to do, it was to scare Mei away by asking her questions. Yuzu had learned from experience that with Mei, it was better to let her come around first, or else she would shut down and box you out.

So, she decided to momentarily put her feelings on the backburner, no pun intended, and give the girl some space.

Glancing down, she looked at the uncomfortable school uniform she was in and rolled her eyes. It seemed that she was so shooken up from what had happened, that she had forgotten to finish changing. She looked over to the timer on the stove, and then back at the pot. It seemed that she had a few minutes to spare, and so she placed the glass lid on the crucible and headed up the stairs.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Mei had just finished the most delightful showers she had in a very long time. Although she was still a little tense from the previous events, her mood had improved greatly. Reaching out to grab a towel, she realized that there weren't any hanging from their usual spot on the towel rack. However Mei was determined to maintain a semi-positive attitude, and so she stepped out onto the plush, memory foam bath mat and looked into the closet. Still, no bath towels were to be found.

Growing annoyed at yet another inconvenience, she decided that her best course of action was to sprint across the house to their bedroom and hope for dear life that Yuzu didn't see her.

Making her way to the door, she cracked it open just enough to peek her head out to make sure the hallway was empty. When she was sure that the coast was clear, Mei strategically slid out of the steaming washroom before softly shutting the door behind her. She began to tiptoe down the hall hoping that Yuzu was unable to hear her, wherever she was. Finally, after it seemed like an eternity, Mei arrived at the door that led to her destination. She reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it, before darting into the room as quick as possible, only to collide with the very person she had tried to avoid. As if her luck couldn't get any worse, the two of them fell backwards onto the _very _hardwood floor.

"Owwww," Yuzu whined, her eyes winced shut from the pain she felt in her head from taking most of the impact from the fall. "What the hell was that for?!"

Mei, who was frozen in sheer embarrassment was too stunned to speak. Instead, her cheeks turned beet red as she glanced down at the two of them. "It was an accident, Yuzu," she mumbled quietly.

Yuzu finally opened her eyes curious as to why the younger girl was so quiet and was greeted with the image of Mei, naked as the day she was born, _on top of her. _She hurriedly tried to avert her eyes to the ceiling before nervously clearing her throat. "Oh uh, right! Let me just get outta your way here and uh-" but as she tried to move around her knee had pressed straight into her poor stepsister's womanhood, who let out a soft moan. "Oh shit! I'm sorry Mei! Um, I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Yuzu." Mei growled between clenched teeth, her eyebrows furrowed and her cheeks flushed. "Move your knee."

"Oh, right! Er, sorry!" The blonde girl said as she attempted to shift the source of Mei's frustrations. "Let me just-"

"Mmmf! Yuzu!" Mei cried upon feeling a soft knee press even harder into her. "Just let me do it!" She said loudly, feeling that familiar warmth rushing to her thighs. Her arms trembled as she slowly lifted her body from Yuzu's. She then slowly freed Yuzu's knee, before completely untangling their legs. As Mei rolled to the side, her eyes landed on a..._glistening_ spot of Yuzu's knee where she had just been. The blush that was in her cheeks began to spread to her face and neck, and she was completely horrified.

Yuzu sat up and gently rubbed the back of her neck before looking over to the other girl, not noticing her knee. "Mei? Are you okay?"

Mei quickly turned away and crossed her arms in front of her, hoping that Yuzu wouldn't see that she was blushing. "I'm fine."

Yuzu wasn't buying it though, and continued to press. "Mei, look! I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know that you were coming in here! I swear I wasn't trying to embarrass you or anything! I was just trying to change-"

"I said I'm _fine_, Yuzu. Please, just let me get dressed."

The older girl sighed and looked at the ground. "Okay, Mei. Well when you're finished, dinner is just about ready! I made your favorite!" She said, as she started to stand up before noticing the slick wetness on her knee. She looked back up to her step sister, who was still crimson red and suddenly the younger girl's embarrassment made sense. "Mei…?"

Mei turned to look at Yuzu and cleared her throat anxiously before speaking. "Yuzu, please. I would like to get dressed before continuing this conversation."

Yuzu stood up and nodded her head before clasping her hands together. "Yeah! Of course! Well, I'll just leave you here then! Come downstairs when you're ready to eat okay?"

Mei nodded and stood up, turning to Yuzu who was just about to exit the room. "Yuzu?"

The blonde turned and smiled. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Yuzu chuckled lightly and nervously raised a hand behind her head. "For what?"

A small smile graced Mei's lips. "For being you."

Yuzu's heart soared.


End file.
